The problem of tuberculosis continues to take a tremendous toll on global health, accounting for almost 2 million deaths per year, despite the discovery of antitubercular chemotherapy more than half a century ago. In fact, the crisis is growing due to the alarming increase in multi-drug resistant, and even totally-drug resistant strains, coupled with the extremely little progress made in discovering new TB drugs. One of the major barriers to discovering new, potentially more effective agents has been the lack of a fundamental understanding of the physiology of the M. tuberculosis bacilli as they exist within the infected human host. This physiology contributes to their ability to survive for decades within an infected individual despite host immunity, and to persist even in the face of what should otherwise be effective chemotherapy thus dictating the extremely long treatment courses that are required for cure. Accordingly, there is a need for new compounds and therapeutics for treating tuberculosis. The present disclosure fulfills these needs as well as others.